La historia oculta del ladrón
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si Hans Gruber hubiese tenido una hija? ¿Qué pasaría si esta hija queda encerrada con McClane en un ascensor? ¿Podrá la joven perdonar a McClane por el asesinato de su padre? *Regalo de navidad para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter*
1. Chapter 1

"**La historia oculta del ladrón"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede si Hans Gruber hubiese tenido una hija? ¿Qué pasaría si esta hija queda encerrada con McClane en un ascensor? ¿Podrá la joven perdonar a McClane por el asesinato de su padre? *Regalo de navidad para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter*

**Disclaimer:** "Die Hard" no me pertenece. ¡Créanme!, si hubiese sido mío… Hans no hubiese muerto.

* * *

_Bueno… este es mi regalo de navidad, un poco atrasado y además no terminado U.U, pero en proceso, para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter. Las quiero niñas!._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** Encuentros inesperados.

Un hombre, de alrededor de unos cincuenta años, iba caminando hacia el ascensor de aquel hospital. Iba cojeando levemente, ya que hace unos pocos días había recibido un balazo en su pierna derecha, gajes del oficio de policía.

Entró al ascensor, su pálida piel contrastaba con su chaqueta de cuero negro. Iban a cerrarse las puertas cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-Espere, por favor…-Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en una joven que iba caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Puso su mano entre las puertas para evitar que se cerrasen. La joven entró al ascensor y dio un gran suspiro.-Muchas gracias…

-De nada…-Contestó el hombre mientras oprimía el botón de primer piso. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, su cabello estaba creciendo. Se lo había cortado al cero hace unos meses.

Iban bajando por el piso cuatro, cuando el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente. Las luces de emergencia se activaron.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Habló la joven nerviosa. El hombre notó cierto acento alemán en las palabras de la joven.

-Tiene que ser una falla del ascensor…-Mientras decía esto oprimió el botón rojo que estaba en el tablero.-¿Aló?, ¿Hay alguien?.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Se escucho del por el pequeño parlante que había sobre el botón rojo.

-El ascensor se ha quedado detenido. Estamos atrapados en el cuarto piso.-El hombre sabía lo que le dirían a continuación.

-Enviaremos a nuestros técnicos a sacarlos. No se preocupen.-Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzo los labios del hombre. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo.

-Si quieres siéntate. Siempre que dicen eso, son alrededor de dos horas de espera.-Notó como la chica asentía y se sentaba con cuidado en el suelo, frente a él. Notó que la joven tenía su vientre un poco abultado. No lo había notado antes por el abrigo que la joven llevaba.-¿Cuántos meses tienes?.

-Tengo cinco…-Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre. Observó al hombre delante de ella. En algún lugar lo había visto.

-Mi nombre es John, John McClane…-John vio como la cara de la joven palidecía notablemente.

-¿Mc… McClane?... ¿Usted fue el policía que hace dieciséis años detuvo a los asaltantes del edificio Nakatomi?...-Su tono de voz fue débil.

-Sí, fui yo.-No esperaba que alguien recordase ese suceso… había pasado mucho tiempo.-¿Cómo te llamas?...

-Amelia… Amelia Gruber…-McClane le miró sorprendido. Pensando, más bien deseando, que únicamente era una coincidencia de apellidos.-Soy hija de Hans Gruber, señor vaquero*…-La joven miraba con sus ojos pardos, iguales a los de su padre, a McClane.

-Pensé que Gruber no tenía familia…-Dijo McClane observando a la joven. El ambiente era muy tenso entre ellos.-En los archivos no había ninguna hija…

-Sólo me tenía a mí y yo a él…-McClane sintió como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.-Cuando vi las noticias… yo estaba en un internado. Él pensó todo y… al parecer sabía que si no volvería a casa…

-¿Y tu madre?.-McClane comenzó a preguntar. No es que se preocupara mucho por la joven, apenas la conocía y solamente sabía que era hija de Gruber. Era más que nada la curiosidad de saber.

-Mamá murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Papá me cuido… ¿Quieres saber la historia?.-Preguntó la joven mirando a John… siempre había intentado odiar al asesino de su padre… pero ahora que estaba frente a ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se veía que era un mal hombre…

-Sólo si tú deseas hablar.-Le contesto John. Saber sobre la vida de Hans Gruber, a estas alturas, tantos años después de su muerte era algo que nunca pensó que podría suceder.

-Sí… si quiero…-La joven tomó aire antes de comenzar su relato… iba a hacer un poco doloroso recordarlo, pero era mejor que pasar las horas que se demorasen en sacarlos en silencio.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**La historia oculta del ladrón"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede si Hans Gruber hubiese tenido una hija? ¿Qué pasaría si esta hija queda encerrada con McClane en un ascensor? ¿Podrá la joven perdonar a McClane por el asesinato de su padre? *Regalo de navidad para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter*

**Disclaimer:** "Die Hard" no me pertenece. ¡Créanme!, si hubiese sido mío… Hans no hubiese muerto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Recuerdos…

Un hombre, estaba sentado en una butaca frente a una chimenea, contemplando las llamas. Su pálida piel contrastaba con su traje negro, de luto. Su cabello, castaño claro, estaba un poco despeinado. Sus ojos pardos estaban fijos en ese fuego, viendo como la leña se consumía poco a poco como se consumió la vida de su esposa.

Llevó un vaso de whisky a sus labios. El licor refaló por su garganta, dejando una leve sensación de quemado. Sabía que no podía ahogar sus penas en el alcohol… pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Si tan solo hubiese estado con ella más tiempo. No se hubiese dedicado a robar tantas cosas… si tan solo hubiese dedicado más parte del tiempo conversando o simplemente abrazado a ella, no le pesaría tanto. Ella había sido la única mujer que había amado… Su María Fernanda…

Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención. Dejó el vaso en la mesita que estaba al lado de la butaca mientras que su mano fue al revolver que estaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

-Papi…-Ese pequeño murmullo hizo que se levantara de su asiento y se volteara a observar a su pequeña hija, de tan solo cinco años, que lo miraba con sus ojos pardos, iguales a los de él, llenos de tristeza.

Se acercó a la pequeña niña y la cogió en brazos. La piel de la niña era tan blanca como el camisón que vestía. Su cabello, castaño obscuro, era ondulado y caía sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces levantada pequeña?...-Su voz sonó en un pequeño susurro. No había razón para no hablar fuerte, estaban únicamente ellos dos en aquella casa, pero por alguna razón ambos lo hacían.

-Tuve una pesadilla…-La pequeña niña se aferro a los brazos de su padre, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del hombre. Siempre le había gustado como olía su padre, a colonia de hombre y un leve olor a tierra mojada combinada con un suave olor a pólvora.-Papi… ¿mami volverá?...

Las palabras de su hija lo hicieron quebrarse. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. ¿Cómo explicarle a una pequeña, de cinco años, que su madre no volverá jamás?... Que nunca más estará para jugar con ella. Nunca más le preparara esa comida que, padre e hija, detestaban, pero se la comían por hacerla feliz por el esfuerzo de cocinarla… ¿Cómo hacerlo?.

-No… no… Amelia.-Intento ahogar un sollozo que estaba brotando de sus labios.-Ella no volverá. Pero te prometo que yo nunca te dejare hija.-La pequeña sacó su cabeza del cuello del hombre y miró a los ojos a su padre.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Ella ya no sé quería quedar sola. Sabía que su mamá se había ido al cielo, ya que ella siempre fue buena con ellos.

-Claro cariño.-Dijo besando la frente de su pequeña hija, la cual rió por las cosquillas que la barba del hombre le produjo.-Te lo prometo… como que me llamo Hans Gruber…

(…)

Sabía que no debía hacer aquello. Pero necesitaba el dinero rápidamente… debía irse del país, tenía sus contactos para salir. No podía quedarse, todo el mundo lo estaba buscando y él no permitiría que lo alejaran de su hija. Estaba sentado en su automóvil, que estaba estacionado frente a una joyería, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante.

-Papi…-La voz de hija, que estaba sentada en el lado del acompañante, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?...

-Tengo que hacer algo en esa joyería. Enseguida volveré y podremos irnos. Iremos a un nuevo país y podrás hacer amiguitos.-Intentaría darle un futuro digno a su hija para que no terminara como él. Es verdad que tenía el conocimiento para hacer grandes cosas, pero él se había metido en el mundo del delito.

-No tardes…-Dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a su padre. El hombre bajo del automóvil y la pequeña suspiro. A pesar de su corta edad ella sabía perfectamente que su padre era un ladón. Se lo había escuchado decir a su madre una vez que ambos estaban discutiendo, ya que su madre estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a él.

Estaba sentada observando a la gente pasar. Esperaba que su padre no demorase demasiado… entre las multitudes vio a dos personas que la hicieron palidecer. Dos policías iban caminando en dirección a la joyería… ¿Qué hacia?... su padre aún no salía y ella se estaba preocupando.

Sin pensarlo más se bajo del vehículo, por la puerta del chofer, y fue corriendo en dirección a los dos policías.

-Señor…-Dijo cuando llegó a ellos.-A mi madre le… un ladrón le robo su bolso…-La palidez en su rostro no hizo dudar a los dos policías.

-¿Por donde fue, niña?.-Pregunto uno de los dos hombres.

-Por ahí…-Amelia señalo el camino opuesto a la joyería. Los dos policías fueron a esa dirección rápidamente.

La niña se volteo y vio como su padre salía corriendo de la joyería. Rápidamente ella fue corriendo al automóvil todo lo que sus piernas daban. Cuando llegó a la puerta, antes de que su padre la cerrara, saltó rápidamente cayendo en las piernas de su padre.

Hans quería decir algo, pero echo a andar el auto. Primero era escapar y después hacer las preguntas. La niña se pasó al asiento del pasajero y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando ya habían salido del rango de peligro Hans detuvo el auto y miró desaprobatoriamente a su hija.

-¿Qué rayos hacías fuera del auto?.-Aunque no hubiese querido su voz sonó dura. Cuando notó que su hija no estaba en el auto casi se le había detenido el corazón, pero cuando ella saltó a su regazo no pensó en otra cosa que huir.

-Te estabas… tardando mucho… y se acercaban dos policías…-Hans la miró sorprendido.-Escuche… una vez a mamá decir lo que eras… tenía miedo…-La pequeña comenzó a sollozar.

-Chuu… tranquila…-Dijo abrazándola. Es verdad que podía ser un ladrón sin escrúpulos, mentiroso e incluso asesino, pero cuando se trataba de su hija, única familia que tenía, podía ser distinto.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._


	3. Chapter 3

"**La historia oculta del ladrón"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede si Hans Gruber hubiese tenido una hija? ¿Qué pasaría si esta hija queda encerrada con McClane en un ascensor? ¿Podrá la joven perdonar a McClane por el asesinato de su padre? *Regalo de navidad para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter*

**Disclaimer:** "Die Hard" no me pertenece. ¡Créanme!, si hubiese sido mío… Hans no hubiese muerto.

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Recuerdos (Parte II)

Habían pasado tres años desde que habían llegado a Estados Unidos. Hans había seguido con los robos, pese a que su pequeña hija le dijese que el dinero no importaba…

Estaba mirando por la ventana el blanco manto de nieve que había caído. Navidad se estaba acercando cada vez más. También su asalto al edificio Nakatomi. Tenía todo planificado, los hombres necesarios. Todo… pero a pesar de eso tenía un mal presentimiento.

Observó como el autobús escolar se detenía frente a su casa y ahí bajaba su pequeña. Seguía siendo la misma niña pequeña, sólo había crecido unos pocos centímetros. Vio como la pequeña comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Suspiro pesadamente. Sentía que esta vez no saldría bien de este robo, pero lo debía realizar.

-¡Papi!.-Gritó alegremente la niña.-¡Llegue!...-Dijo apareciendo en la sala de estar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al frío. Estaba descalza, ya que se había sacado sus botas por estar mojadas. Su abrigo se apreciaba que estaba tirado en pleno corredor de la casa.

-Ya lo puedo apreciar, pequeña.-Habló con voz tranquila. Su hija fue corriendo hacia él, por su parte él la cogió en brazos. Cada vez le costaba más hacer eso. Claramente su pequeña había crecido.-Debo decirte algo importante.-Aunque aparento tranquilidad Amelia sabía perfectamente que se trataba de algo serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-La niña lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que cuando hacia eso su padre no le podía mentir.

-Hija…-Tragó pesadamente.-Te inscribí en un internado para señoritas…

-Pero…-La pequeña intento interrumpir a su padre, pero él puso unos dedos en sus labios para callarla.

-Después del robo hay que esperar que las cosas se tranquilicen. Yo deberé esconderme un tiempo y prefiero que te quedes en ese lugar. Sera más seguro… No te preocupes, yo iré a recogerte a penas se calmen las cosas.

-¿Lo prometes?.-La pequeña no soportaba la idea de separarse de su padre. Apenas y soportaba cuando él se iba a un robo menor.

-Te lo prometo, Amelia…-Nunca había roto las promesas que le hacía a su hija, pero algo le hacía presentir que esta vez no podría cumplirla.

(…)

-No me gusta este lugar…-La voz de su hija lo hizo sonreír. Sabía que a ella no le agradaría aquel lugar, pero era el mejor.

-Vamos… será divertido. Además es sólo por un par de meses. Baja…-La pequeña obedeció y bajó del automóvil. Él hizo lo mismo. Después abrió la puerta de atrás y bajo las maletas de su hija.

Entraron al gran instituto de señoritas. Amelia iba con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo le agradaba aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron a la parte principal una mujer joven salió a su encuentro.

-Buenas tardes señor. Veo que ahora trae a su hija… ¿Cómo te llamas, corazón?.-Los ojos azules de la mujer se encontraron con los pardos de la niña.

-Amelia… mucho gusto…-Dijo cortésmente.

-Bueno. Yo soy la Alexandria Jones… Les mostrare donde están las habitaciones… Síganme por favor.-Padre e hija obedecieron a la mujer. Caminaron por un largo corredor hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de las niñas. Entraron y la mujer le señalo una cama con un baúl a los pies y una mesita de noche al costado.-Ahí dormirás tú. Tus compañeras ahora están en clases. Podrás conocerlas en la cena.-Le dijo con voz cariñosa.

-¿Puedo arreglar mis cosas?.-Preguntó Amelia.

-Claro… ve…-Respondió la mujer con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Amelia le obedeció y fue a arreglar sus cosas mientras que Hans se quedo con la mujer.

-Por… por favor… cuídela si algo me sucede…-Le dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Claro… esté tranquilo, señor Gruber…-Alexandria le respondió en el mismo tono. Hans se acercó hacía donde estaba Amelia, aún tenía un paquete en sus manos.

-Pequeña.-Amelia observó a su padre que le tendía una pequeña caja.-Esto es para ti… pero debes abrirlo en navidad…-La niña cogió el paquete que su padre le tendía.-¿Lo prometes?...

-Si papi.-Dijo abrazando al hombre. No quería despegarse de él. Sentía que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

(…)

Esa noche era noche buena. Amelia había estado nerviosa todo el día pensando en su padre. Ese era el día del robo al Nakatomi. Amelia estaba en el salón donde había una TV, la directora del instituto le había permitido estar ahí, ya que era la única que pasaría Navidad en el instituto.

Ella estaba pasando por los canales, no encontraba ninguna película interesante. De pronto vio en un canal las noticias y sin saber muy bien dejo puesto el canal.

-_¡Oh cielos!, ahora vemos como un hombre cae del piso treinta del edificio Nakatomi…-_El corazón de la niña se detuvo. Un solo pensamiento estaba en su mente… "Que no sea mi padre".-_Se… se nos ha informado que el hombre que cayó hace unos segundos del edificio era el terrorista Hans Gruber y que ha muerto…_

Amelia ya no escucho más… Su padre había muerto… Pero él le había prometido que nunca la dejaría, ¡Se lo prometió!. Él… él volvería…

-Amelia…-La niña no se dio cuenta cuando Alexandria había llegado a su lado.

-Señorita…-Dijo abrazando a la mujer.-Él… él prometió que iba a volver… lo prometió… yo nunca quise que él fuera… yo…-La pequeña niña no pudo soportar más las lágrimas que se contenían en sus ojos. Lloró… porque ahora estaba sola en el mundo. Primero fue su madre y ahora su padre.

(…)

Al día siguiente Amelia abrió sus ojos. Grandes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos. No había podido dormir nada en toda la noche… Alexandria le había dicho que su padre le había pagado el instituto hasta que ella tuviera dieciocho años…

-Papá…-Esa era la primera navidad que no iba a pasar con su padre… la primera de muchas más…

Se levantó de la cama y en su mesita de noche vio la caja de que su padre le dio antes de irse. Curiosa la cogió, arrancó el papel y abrió la caja. Dentro había un pequeño oso, color negro, con una cinta roja en su cuello. Un pequeño relicario con una cadena de oro junto con una carta. Ella abrió el relicario y se sorprendió al ver una fotografía de ella y de su padre, abrazados. Intento retener un sollozo, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

Cuando termino la lectura se tiro a su cama llorando y abrazando el peluche que le dejo su padre, con el relicario en su mano. En la carta que había quedado junto a ella se apreciaba lo siguiente:

"_Amelia:_

_Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de explicarme. Creo que si estás leyendo esto es porque no sobreviví… Aunque te haya dicho que te dejaría ahí unos meses… apenas saliera del Nakatomi iba a ir a buscarte…_

_Bueno… no quiero… no quiero que estés mal por esto hija. Algún día iba a suceder. Sé que hubieses preferido que fuese más tarde, pero así es la vida. Alguna vez tenía que pagar por mis crímenes. Pero antes de todo, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, quiero que seas feliz y que no sigas mi vida. _

_Yo… cometí muchos errores… Uno de ellos fue poner los robos por sobre tu madre. Debí pasar mucho más tiempo con ella, pero no lo hice. _

_Sólo te quiero pedir perdón hija… perdón por no haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que no fuera al Nakatomi. Perdón por todas las noches que te tuve despierta… esperando a que volviese de algún robo. Perdón… perdón por dejarte sola…_

_Eres la persona más importante para mi hija… Te amo… cuídate…_

_Atte. Tu padre, Hans Gruber…_

_PD: No sé si sea mejor decírtelo ahora… pero creo que no abra otro momento. Te deje una cuenta en el banco, la podrás usar cuando seas mayor de edad… te amo demasiado… _

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**La historia oculta del ladrón"**

* * *

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede si Hans Gruber hubiese tenido una hija? ¿Qué pasaría si esta hija queda encerrada con McClane en un ascensor? ¿Podrá la joven perdonar a McClane por el asesinato de su padre? *Regalo de navidad para Lorcanina y Mafer Potter*

**Disclaimer:** "Die Hard" no me pertenece. ¡Créanme!, si hubiese sido mío… Hans no hubiese muerto.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**: ¿Quieres venir para navidad?

Un silencio incomodo se sentía en el ascensor. McClane contemplaba a la joven que estaba frente a él, sentada en el piso, que lo observaba con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Siempre pensé… que Hans era una persona sin sentimientos… pero me equivoque.-La voz de McClane captó la atención de la joven. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sola. Sin nadie que la acompañase… en cierta forma se parecían, él no tenía con quién pasar la navidad hace años. Siempre es el hombre equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Yo pensé que lo odiaría en cuanto lo viese, señor vaquero.-Dijo con sinceridad la joven.-Pero no puedo hacerlo… aunque lo desearía no puedo hacerlo. Usted mató a mi padre salvando a su esposa…

-No sirvió de mucho ese hecho, ya que igual se separo de mí y mi hija me odia…-Se había peleado nuevamente con su hija, pensó que después de lo del cuatro de Julio su relación mejoraría, pero se había equivocado.

-Se ve que es un buen padre, señor vaquero…-Dijo mirando al hombre.-Salvó a su hija el cuatro de Julio, arriesgo su vida. Leí la noticia, señor vaquero.-Dijo al ver el rostro de confusión de John.

-Je. Eso de "señor vaquero" me recuerda a Hans. Me llamó así la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estuvimos en Nakatomi.-Admitió mirando los ojos pardos de la chica, eran los mismo ojos de Hans… En ese momento el ascensor volvió a funcionar nuevamente y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

-Hoy ha sido un día extraño, señor vaquero.-Dijo la joven cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso.-Nunca pensé que lo conocería.

-Y yo nunca pensé que hubiera una hija Gruber.-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron rápidamente, no soportaban estar mucho más encerrados.

-Fue un placer conocerlo… señor vaquero… de verdad.-Habló la joven sonriéndole. Es verdad que ese hombre había matado a su padre, pero no se veía un mal hombre, además que lo hizo por proteger a todos los del Nakatomi.-A pesar de todo, su compañía me agrado…

-Ojalá mi hija pensara igual.-Admitió McClane, ambos habían caminado hacia la entrada de hospital.

-Ya se dará cuenta del buen padre que tiene.-Dijo la muchacha observando al hombre. Había pasado tanto desde que no pasaba la navidad con su padre que podía imaginarse lo que sentía McClane al estar lejos de su hija.-Sí gusta… puede pasar navidad conmigo y mi esposo.

-¿Eh?.-McClane miró sorprendido a la chica. ¿Ella le estaba ofreciendo pasar navidad en su casa?.

-Venga, anímese. Sé lo que es no pasar la navidad con alguien querido. Así que lo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta. Herede lo testaruda de mi padre.-Le habló con una sonrisa.-No envenenare la comida ni nada. Sólo lo invito a una cena navideña.

McClane pensó sus opciones. No deseaba pasar navidad con su fiel amigo el alcohol, solo en su departamento, sin nadie más. Además vio como la chica no tenía intenciones de vengarse por lo su padre, aunque en realidad fuese muy extraño comer con la hija de Hans Gruber, pero ¿Qué perdía?, nada.

-Está bien…-Dijo McClane observando como a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Lo esperare señor vaquero.-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Como quien lo haría con su padre.-Nos vemos…

McClane se quedo sorprendido… bueno tal vez esa navidad no fuera tan mala como siempre…

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Bueno he aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Chauuu_


End file.
